


Wake Up

by hauntedvoice



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dark Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedvoice/pseuds/hauntedvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

"How many more towns do I have to burn and sacrifice to you until you appear before me again? I can't keep avoiding the police. They already know, they've been on my tail everyday and every night for the past few months. I can’t keep running. I have nowhere else to go.

"Everyone's abandoned me. Friends, family, everyone. They think I'm crazy. That I need to see someone. They tried to convince me back in high school that you never existed and you were just someone I made up when I was lonely. I know they're wrong. I see you everywhere yet you're never truly around.

“Mabel and I drifted apart. We haven’t been close for years. Ever since I killed that neighbor’s dog to try to talk to you she wasn’t comfortable being around me…. and now? Now no amount of soap or sandpaper can get the red off my skin.

“She doesn’t remember, Mabel that is, the summer we spent in Gravity Falls. Which by the way, doesn’t even exist on a map. The magical creatures we came across each day and the battles we fought against you in the beginning… just gone. Her scrapbook from that year doesn’t have any of those pictures inside. Instead it’s some stupid summer camp we were both apparently sent to. I suppose one good thing came from that. She no longer has those photos of us wrapped around each other on the couch in the early mornings of August. I know you didn’t care and even though we didn’t _do_ anything it was still pretty embarrassing at the time.

“Every time I think about how there’s absolutely no solid proof of the years we spent together… like it never happened… I…”

 “…”

"I know I'm a normal, ordinary, and dispensable human. So if you got bored given my very short and insignificant existence I guess I'd understand. It’s just... I miss you….. and I wanted to apologize. I fucked up everything and I should have lis-" The sound of a door being kicked down rumbled the flooring above him.

An exhausted sigh escaped his lips. "They're here. After everything I've done.... all the men, women, and children I've slaughtered to help you replenish the energy you lost to show yourself to me one more time... I'm sure they've been ordered to kill on sight." Rushed foot steps caused dust to fall from the ceiling of the basement. Muffled orders were being yelled to the squad sent in. A moment of silence passed before the door leading to the underground summoning circle painted in blood and decorated with body parts was breached.

Dipper didn't have magic. No matter how extravagant his skills were in his dreams and memories, humans couldn't perform such glorious feats in a world where magic didn't seem to exist. For all he knew, the messages he had been sending ever since that incident weren't even reaching his demon. It had already been years since he ‘woke up’, his body that of a 14 year old again. Forced to live out those years like they never happened. As if the last decade of his life had all just been a long winding dream his bored, tired mind came up with during his nap in class.

Several safety’s were unclipped behind him. Though he was sure most were trained on his heart, a few of the more rookie officers let their laser sights skid onto the wall the psychopath was facing. “Don’t move. Hands where we can see them, fucker!”

Dipper smirked, though it went seen, and raised his red stained hands. He ducked his head in defeat as he dropped the blood soaked knife. There was no way out of it this time. He had reached his end. The thought of where he would wake up this time idly probed his mind. Then again, if this world didn’t have magic, whose to say there’s any hope?

"Goodbye, Bill."


End file.
